Polling!
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Terinspirasi dari polling ketiga karakter KnB! Hyuuga meninju semua benda. Riko cengo dan mematung dengan tidak sudinya. Kiyoshi Teppei tak sengaja mengundang nyamuk masuk ke mulutnya. Kagami panik setengah mati. Kuroko mendadak error dan gagal mempertahankan kewarasannya ketika menyaksikan hasil pollingnya! Dan tunggu... Apa tanggapan Akashi? /Untuk AkaKuro Week 2014/DLDR


**[ SMA Seirin, suatu hari sesudah Winter Cup ]**

"Hei, kalian tahu nggak?"

"Apa? Apa?"

"Hari ini hari pengumuman cowok ter-ngetop di dunia basket cowok yang ketiga!"

Seketika para cewek yang bergerombol di salah satu sudut sekolah yang mendadak _booming_ gara-gara Winter Cup lalu itu, menjerit-jerit gila dan seketika pergi ASAP ke mading yang terletak di lantai 1 hanya untuk menyaksikan idolanya. Di antara para cewek yang bernapsukan _fujoshi_ itu, dua makhluk terdakwa pemenang Winter Cup (?) yang lalu itu, hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah selagi berkeliling gedung tersebut.

Satunya berambut biru cerah, dan satunya berambut merah gelap. Dan muka mereka benar-benar horror seperti habis menyiapkan persenjataan terbaiknya dalam suatu hal yang akan mempertaruhkan _seluruh_ harga dirinya sebagai karakter yang dengan senang hati (?) diseret masuk ke _polling_ nggak sedap dimakan (?) itu.

"Kagami-kun... Firasatku buruk." Salah satu dari mereka berdua, bergumam dengan wajah horror sehorror-horrornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ **_**Polling**_

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer _: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, otaku!Kuroko, dan masih banyak lainnya.

_A/N_ (**Hiai**) : Halooohhhh! Kali ini tukang bikin humor garing kraus kraus krepek serta berjuta roman (?) alias **Hiai Senohara**, mampir ke sini setelah bikin kerusuhan di rumah Mun akibat berebut komputer! Issshhh~ nyebelliiiiinnn! DAN TUH, GUE MENANG TARUHAN HEH! TUH SI PEMENANG _POLLING_ ITU—*dibekep sama Mun dan **Himomo***

_A/N_ (**Hiai**) : Gue memakai sistem 'suara' di sini, kan lagi dememnya Pileg. HIDUP PILEG! /modus

_A/N _(**Himomo**) : Makin ke bawah makin tercium hint yaoi :v tahulah Readers OTP Mun...

_A/N _(**Hiai**) : Mun mana, baidewai?

_A/N_ (**Himomo**) : Lagi cari pembenaran, karena dia sendiri _sangat _nggak rela kalau _numero uno husbando_-nya dikalahkan sama Akashi. Kebetulan yang mengerikan, Mun juga sempat _post_ status yang berisi candaan sarkas soal situasi gini di FB, eh tahunya jadi benar.

_A/N_ (**Hiai**) : ... Pantas saja... _Feeling_ Mun kadang suka tepat 100%. Oke, silakan membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Di gym SMA Seirin ]**

BRAK!

BRAK!

Sang _Tenshin_ alias Kiyoshi Teppei yang sudah sukses menjalani operasi pada betisnya, hanya bisa bermuka inosen seinosen-inosennya menyaksikan sobatnya yang paling _tsundere_ sekaligus beringas di klub basket putra SMA itu—alias Hyuuga Junpei—sedang dalam mode _dark_. Apa-apa ditinjunya, dan mukanya jauh lebih _horror_ dari yang biasanya.

Kiyoshi yang sedang duduk di bangku penonton, lalu menoleh ke gadis berdada kerempe—ups, maksudku gadis mungil yang berambut cokelat; yang berdiri di samping kanannya dengan wajah heran, "Riko-chan~ kenapa Hyuuga-kun itu?"

"Aaaaahhh... Dia lagi galau tuh. Hari ini 'kan, ada pengumuman _polling_ yang diadakan Boss—alias Tadatoshi Fujimaki—yang ketiga. Kamu 'kan pada _polling_ kedua, menduduki peringkat dua?" jawab Riko memasang wajah susah.

"Ooohhh... Baru tahu hari ini pengumuman segitu. Ahahahaha, iya, yang kedua itu bikin aku kelimpungan. Kemarin-kemarin pas aku datang ke gym untuk setor muka dan berlatih, dikerumunin cewek-cewek yang minta dijadikan pacar... Aduuhh." tawa Kiyoshi lepas.

_Duh, ini cowok telmi atau benar-benar bego?_ Mau tidak mau Riko mengelus dada menyikapi kebodohan terselubungnya mantan _ace_ itu. Ya wajar lah, pada _polling_ kedua saja dia sudah menebar jaring dan menjerat cewek-cewek sekitarnya. Ia juga masih ingat, Hyuuga pernah masuk dua puluh besar saat itu, dan seketika dirinya mengurung diri, tidak mau melihat Hyuuga dikerumuni cewek-cewek SMA tersebut.

BRUK!

"AAAAAHHHHH! ! ! SEMOGA AJA NYEMPIIIILLL! ! !" Tiba-tiba teriakan cowok berkacamata itu, memecah keheningan gym tersebut.

Tahu saja, hadiah yang mematikan menanti karakter yang memenangkan _polling_ itu. Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi saat itu tiba-tiba dapat rejeki nomplok; di meja belajar di kelasnya saja mereka mendapatinya ada satu koper besar dan pas dibuka... Hyuuga seketika pingsan dan hidungnya mimisan melihat voucher langka yang bisa ditukar dengan _figma_ favoritnya plus buku sejarah Jepang di dalam koper itu.

Si kapten Seirin itu akhirnya dibawa ke RS terdekat.

Lalu, si Kiyoshi, ia mendapatinya ada duit belasan juta yen, plus majalah basket yang super langka. Ada juga voucher yang ternyata bisa ditukar dengan sepatu basket kesukaannya.

Kiyoshi seketika meroket ke RS tempat Kakek yang sedang sakit untuk membayar biaya perawatannya, dan setelah dibuntuti selama hampir tiga jam, Riko dan kawan-kawan mendapati Kiyoshi Teppei itu sudah melayang ke alam barkah saking bahagianya di dalam toko _sport_ terdekat. Si _center_ Seirin itu langsung dibawa ke IGD terdekat dan ada gosip kalau dia sempat disetrum karena jantungnya sempat berhenti. Hal ini segera menjadi legenda klub basket Seirin setelahnya.

"Haiyah, lu masih mengincar voucher _figma_ hah?" tanya Riko jengah.

Suer, Riko nggak tahu harus menohok kebiasaan uhuk-pacarnya-uhuk. Sudah menyatu rupanya kecintaannya dengan benda absurd itu.

"Kalau aku, nggak deh. Beruntung Kakek sudah sembuh, jadi tidak ingin hadiah apa-apa lagi." Kiyoshi lalu menambahkannya sambil cengar-cengir bodoh. Padahal di dalam hatinya nggak tega kalau dirinya dijadikan santapan gosip oleh anak-anak sekitarnya.

Hyuuga segera berdiri dari posisi mojoknya dengan _background_ berapi-api, "IYALAH RIKO SAYAAANGGG! ! ! GUE MASIH BUTUH BANYAAAAAKKKK _FIGMA_ HEH! KURAAAAAANNGGG! KURANG _FIGMA_-NYA HIROHITO-SAMA DAN AKIHITO-SAMAAAA! ! ! SAMA YANG R*AD K*MELOT ITUUU!"

_Heh, kemarin-kemarin figma figur sejarah Jepang, sekarang banting setir ke anime rupanya..._ Riko cuma bisa memasang ekspresi seperti ini: (-_-)

KRING KRING.

Mendadak HP Riko berbunyi. Sang pelatih mudab itu segera menyomotnya dari saku roknya, dan membuka layarnya. Ia mendapatinya bahwa di sana ada panggilan dari sang _ace_ andalannya: Kagami Taiga.

KLIK.

"Ya—."

"_TOLOOONNGGG! ! ! KUROKO MENDADAK PINGSAAAAANNN! ! ! TOLOOONGGGGG! ! ! DIA PINGSAN DI DEPAN MADING DAN—DAN—DAAAANNN—! ! !"_

Merasakan firasat super buruk yang menerpa pemikiran gadis itu, Riko segera menginterupsinya, "He-Hei! Tenang dulu! Bakagami, tenang dulu! Jangan panik! Ceritain! E-Eh, lu ada di mana? Aku, Hyuuga sama Kiyoshi akan OTW ke sana—."

"_JANGAAAANNN! ! ! KEJUTAN BERBAHAYA ADA DI SANAAAAA! ! ! E-Eh aku ini lagi OTW ke UKS! I-itu—polling ituuuu—."_

TIT TIT TIT TIT.

Mendadak sambungan teleponnya diputus seenak jidat oleh Kagami. Riko yang makin penasaran, langsung mencoba menelepon balik. Bukannya sempat, malah HP-nya di_spam_ oleh sebuah _e-mail_. Riko yang mendadak panas karena Kagami sengaja ngasih _cliffhanger_ seenak perutnya, lalu membuka _e-mail_ itu dengan muka penuh amarah. Namun ternyata... _E-mail_ itu berasal dari Kagami juga!

_To : Coach_

_From : Bakagami._

_Message : _

_Hhhh... Aku persingkat saja. Di polling itu, Kuroko __**dikalahkan**__ oleh si teme itu dengan skornya __**dua kali lipat**__ skor Kuroko. Byeh._

Krik krik.

Kiyoshi yang penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Riko yang terlalu mendadak, lalu ikut nimbrung mengintip isi _message_ itu. Dan sekejap waktunya terasa berhenti bagi si _Tenshin_ itu. Riko bahkan tanpa sadar membiarkan mulutnya ternganga lebar dan beberapa nyamuk kelihatan berkeliling di rongga mulut gadis itu.

Krik krik.

KRETEK KRETEK.

Harga diri mereka berdua sebagai senpainya Kuroko jatuh sudah.

Bukannya tidak rela, bahkan di _polling _pertamanya juga sudah beginian. Namun melihat isi _message_ itu, bukan tidak mungkin mereka bakal menambahkan _seppuku_ atau _harakiri_ sebagai opsi pertama yang akan dilakukan mereka berdua kalau menerjemahkan kata-kata si Tiger yang mendadak menjadi pengecut dan hobi panik itu.

"E-Eh...Itu... Teme-nya siapa tuh...?" Berusaha mengelak dari kenyataan yang mengerikan itu, Kiyoshi mencoba bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"A-Aku juga nggak... Nggak mau tahu..." kilah Riko membeku.

Baik Riko dan Kiyoshi sama-sama sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud 'teme' oleh Kagami. Hanya ada satu manusia di seluruh dunia yang dengan hormatnya dilabeli 'teme' oleh Kagami itu; bahkan dia itu merupakan bekas kapten klub basket sang _partner_-_in_-_basket_-nya. Terkadang Kagami juga melabeli 'teme' ke rivalnya, namun untuk kasus ini, hanya ada satu sosok yang seketika terbayang oleh mereka berdua.

**Akashi Seijuurou**.

Itulah makhluk yang dengan suksesnya merebut peringkat satu _ronde_ 3 dalam pertarungan tersebut, setelah _ronde _1 dan 2 direbut dengan indahnya oleh salah satu _kouhai_ mereka pada musim lalu. Si Emperor yang super _perfect_ dan tanpa cacat. _Kalau dipikir-pikir, masuk akal sih, kalau Akashi bisa mendapatkan ranking satu... Kalau dari ronde 1 dia muncul, bisa-bisa dia menang tiga ronde berturut-turut..._

"Su-Sudah... Pupus sudah harapan kita..." cicit Riko lemas plus tubuhnya bergemetar dahsyat.

"Harapan untuk mendapatkan jatah dari hadiah _door prize_-nya Kuroko seperti 'biasa'... Hiks..." sambung Kiyoshi (pura-pura) berduka.

"Hyuuga... Lu ada piso atau semacamnya 'kan?" tanya Riko yang arwahnya sudah mau sakratul maut.

Sang uhuk-pacar-uhuk Riko alias Hyuuga, segera berbalik ke Riko dan Kiyoshi seraya menaikkan satu alis dengan aura sama gegalaunya dengan uhuk-calon-istrinya-uhuk, "Eh? Ada lah... Kebetulan aku bawa ini... Kalian mau apa—."

ZAP!

Tanpa diduganya, Riko segera menyambar pisau yang disodorkan oleh sang pacarnya, dan membanting HP-nya serta mulai mengarahkan mata pisaunya ke perutnya; tambah lagi wajahnya sudah benar-benar seperti orang habis diputusin sama gebetannya, "Teppei-kun... Yuk, kita _harakiri_ di sini saja... Tamatlah dunia kita kalau si _antagonis_ itu menguasai perbasketan... Jatah _doorprize_-nya Kuroko-kun juga nggak bakal ada pada _ronde_ ini—."

"RIKO-CHAAAANNNN! ! ! ! !" Seketika Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga menghentikan aksi bodoh gadis tersebut dengan paniknya.

.

.

.

Di UKS, Kagami rupanya sedang duduk di dekat Kuroko yang terbaring lemah dengan kedua matanya membentuk tanda x yang besar dan tebal. Ia sendiri tak bisa membayangkan bahwa si teme yang selalu dia sebal dan benci itu ternyata berhasil mencuri start dan melipatgandakan skornya dengan langganan _ranking_ 1 itu.

Kagami benar-benar tidak berkutik sekarang. Ia masih ingat, rekor _polling_ ronde 3 itu adalah **enam ribu lebih** suara untuk si teme, sedangkan sang _partner-in-basket_-nya cuma mendapatkan hampir setengahnya dari jumlah itu. Di bawahnya, ada nama Takao si _Hawk Eyes_ dari Shuutoku itu dengan perbedaan hanyalah **1000** atau lebih suara.

Baginya, ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Lebih dari mimpi buruk. Lebih dari _Black Hole_. Lebih dari _Dark Matter_. Lebih dari _Neraka_. Lebih dari _Neraka Jahim_. Lebih dari _Neraka Huthamah_. Pokoknya, _polling_ itu adalah _polling_ terburuk yang pernah dihadapinya.

"Ugh..."

Mata tajam Kagami menyadari gerak-gerik pelan si surai biru cerah itu. Ia langsung mengelus dahi Kuroko, "Tidur saja. Kau kelihatannya sangat syok melihat hasil pengumuman _polling_ itu. Yah, wajar saja... Soalnya si teme sialan asem kuadrat asdfghjkl bangsat brengsek itu—."

"**Oi. Aku bukan teme sialan asem kuadrat asdfghjkl bangsat brengsek itu. Kamulah yang teme sialan asem kubik zxcvbnm bangsat brengsek semprul kampret itu, Taiga.**"

DEG.

Pucuk dicinta ulam menjahit, Kagami dan Kuroko segera menoleh ke jendela ruang UKS itu, yang suksesnya dibuka paksa oleh sang Emperor yang sedang diatas angin alias Akashi. Kuroko dengan muka oh-Tuhan-bunuh-saja-saya-ini, sedangkan Kagami dengan muka ish-si-pelaku-ada-di-sini. Tanpa kasih salam, Akashi langsung masuk tanpa kulonuwun permisi ke ruang kesehatan itu, dan menutup jendelanya.

_Itu makhluk teme gimana caranya memperbaiki jendelanya? Oi, oi, jendela yang itu udah rusak 'kan? Tapi gimana cara dia memperbaikinya seperti halnya menutup pintu? Ini mangaka kurang kerjaan ya? Beruntung aku nggak dimarahi Tadatoshi-sama... Payah dah._

Si surai merah membara itu lalu menoleh ke Kuroko yang masih terbaring lemah, dan tersenyum sinis, "Jadi, Tetsuya sudah merosot ke rank 2 ya? Bagaimana rasanya, Tetsuya?"

Mata biru cerahnya menatap seragam SMA Rakuzan milik Akashi, dan ganti menatap wajah Akashi dengan muka datar tapi penuh kesebalan level Dewa, "Rasanya mengerikan sekali. _Doorprize_ untukku sudah lenyap... Padahal di situ ada _vanilla milkshake_ lengkap dengan berjubelan _light novel_ yang asyik seperti _Bookmark of Demise_, _Kagerou Days_, atau yang lain. Belum lagi ada tanda tangan asli dari Mich*el Jor*an, LeB*an dan banyak pemain basket pro di Amerika."

_Oi, oi, memangnya Tetsuya sudah kayak begini?_ Akashi terperanjat syok di dalam hatinya mendengarkan isi hadiah _doorprize _dari _polling_ sebelumnya dari mulut Kuroko. Apalagi di awal-awalnya sudah ada dua judul yang mengindikasikan dia adalah seorang otaku. _Atau jangan-jangan dia malah sudah menonton PV Bookmark of Demise dan Kagerou Days...?_

"Jadi begitu." Mau tidak mau, sang Emperor tertawa tanpa perasaan di dalam hati, membayangkan bisa mengalahkan sang _main chara _di dalam manga basket itu.

"Di dalam hatimu tuh, kamu tertawa, Akashi-kun. Saya berhenti menghormatimu, Akashi." Dengan sepenuh hatinya, Kuroko balik mengomentari sikap sang mantan kaptennya dengan tatapan super jengkel. Tambahannya, dia bahkan tidak memakai _suffix_ –kun di situ.

_Astaganaga, kok statusku malah direndahkan nih? Kurang ajar banget jadi (bekas) muridku..._

_Bagus, bagus! Serang! Kuroko, serang si teme itu!_

_Heh, kau kira aku tak mendengar isi hatimu, Taiga._

Seketika mata sang Harimau beradu sengit dengan mata heterokromik sang Emperor. Merasakan bahwa tidak berguna berseteru dengan 'musuh'nya, Akashi lalu balik menatap Kuroko sambil mengangsurkan sebuah koper super besar, "Nih. Di dalam koper _doorprize_ _polling_ ini, ada _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaanmu, Tetsuya."

TING.

"Sungguh...?" tanya Kuroko; kali ini matanya berubah menjadi mata bling-bling yang bercahaya dengan indahnya.

"Ya, Tetsuya." Tersenyum hangat, Akashi lalu menaruhkan koper itu di samping ranjang Kuroko.

"Aaaahhh~ ta-tapi... Taruhan kita..." Kuroko kembali teringat akan sesuatu, dan mencicit dengan sebal.

Kali ini Akashi tanpa basa-basi menerjang ranjang Kuroko dan... Mencium bibirnya! Kagami yang terperanjat kaget melihat sang Emperor menciumi partner-in-basketnya, lantas berteriak dengan panik dan tak percaya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk si surai merah membara itu, "HE-HEI! KAU TERNYATA HO-HOMO YA? ! SUKANYA TERNYATA SAMA KUROKO? ! A-AKU—."

**BRUAAAGGHHH.**

Ternyata oh ternyata... Kaki kanan Akashi rupanya menendang perut si PF tersebut. Didekapkannya Kuroko dalam pelukannya serta didudukkannya dirinya di atas kedua paha cowok bersurai biru cerah itu, Akashi lalu menatap Kagami dengan tatapan menusuk, "Yang berhak bercakap-cakap denganku hanyalah orang yang melayaniku. **Pergi, Taiga**."

"O-Oi—."

"**Pergi.**"

"Ka-Kagami-kun! Pergi saja, nanti saya menyusul."

GLEK.

Dengan berat hati, Kagami akhirnya keluar dari ruang UKS tersebut. Setelah memastikan bahwa si pengganggu itu sudah benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya, Akashi lalu balik menatap Kuroko seraya membuka restleting _gakuran_-nya, "Oh, soal taruhan itu, ya? Percuma saja kau berharap pada _ronde_ 3, Tetsuya. Sejak berpartisipasinya aku di dalam _finale_, banyak fans yang mulai memujaku."

GREEEK.

"Tetapi itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Suatu kehormatan bisa merebut ranking satu darimu, Tetsuya. _I am the only one who are allowed to get that victory_. Siapapun, bahkan kau, tidak akan bisa merebutnya kembali." lanjutnya tenang sambil melepas _blazer_ Rakuzannya.

"Dan kaulah yang kuizinkan untuk menduduki ranking dua dan bertarung melawanku." tambahnya sambil menaruh _blazer_nya dan seragam _gakuran_ Kuroko di lantai yang ada di samping kiri ranjang itu.

"Saya tak akan kalah, saya akan merebut lagi kemenangan itu! Ingat, saya menang _polling _ini dua kali!" Kuroko memperingatkannya dengan panik.

GREP.

Tangan kanan Kuroko yang hendak melepaskan dirinya dari Akashi, dicengkeramnya dengan baik dan diletakkan di atas kepala Kuroko. Tangan kanan Akashi lalu mencengkeram dagu Kuroko dan perlahan bibir otoritasnya bersua dengan bibir pinkynya. Usai mencium singkat bibir Kuroko, Akashi tertawa pesimis, "Kurasa tak mungkin, Tetsuya. Akulah yang akan **membayangi**mu, Tetsuya."

Akashi lalu beralih ke leher Kuroko, dan menjilatnya pelan serta memberi _kissmark_ yang menandakan bahwa Kuroko adalah miliknya selamanya seraya menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas si surai biru cerah yang minim aura tersebut. Kuroko menjerit kegelian selagi mulut Akashi menjelajahi sisi kiri lehernya, dan mukanya berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

Ketika jari-jari milik Akashi meraba sisi kanan dada sang _phantom player_, sang Emperor lalu berbisik pelan, "Taruhan itu, ya... Kalau aku menang, aku akan memberimu perintah ya?"

"Hnnggghh... Be-Begitulah—." cicit Kuroko (masih) kegelian.

"Baiklah...Hanya satu, kok."

"A-Apa?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

Pst pst pst.

Sekelebat petir segera saja menyambar kepala Kuroko seketika setelah mendengarkan isi perintah tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, ia mendadak menjadi patung gratisan usai mendengarkan perintah sang kapten klub basket asal Rakuzan itu. Tertawa jahat, sang _point guard_ handal itu lalu menciumi pipi sebelah kiri Kuroko dengan manis dan kemudian berpaling darinya seraya bergerak menuju jendela tempatnya datang tadi. Usai membuka jendelanya, ia seketika melompat keluar dan menutup pintunya seraya menghilang dari ruang UKS itu.

Meski Akashi sudah benar-benar hilang dari tempatnya, tetapi permintaan itu masih menghunjam pikirannya dengan sangat kuat.

Satu menit kemudian.

Dua jam kemudian.

Tiga jam kemudian...

Setelah bergulat dengan lambannya koneksinya secara spontan, dari mata biru cerahnya tiba-tiba keluar air mata sungguhan. Air mata _sungguhan_, bukan air mata buaya seperti punya si kuning, atau air mata memelas ala si ungu yang penggila makanan manis yang senang dijuluki Titan versi KuroBasu tersebut.

"S... Saya harus... Pindah ke... Ra-Rakuzan...?" tanya (cicit) nya lemah.

Tubuhnya bergemetar dahsyat, membayangkan satu perintah yang sedemikian teganya tersebut. Meski ia tidak terlalu akrab sama Kagami—kecuali kalau urusan basket—ia sudah telanjur suka dengan lingkungan sekolahnya yang super ricuh dan ceria tersebut. Tapi membayangkan perintah _selanjutnya_ lebih membuatnya syok lagi.

"... Dan... Ha-Harus menjalani _a sex night_ dengan... A-Akashi-kun...?" lanjutnya mencicit lemas.

TES TES.

_Serius, itu mah bukan satu perintah, bego._

Ia tak bisa membayangkan bahwa akan tiba hari di mana semua bagian tubuhnya akan digerayangi dan dinodai oleh cairan milik sang kapten Rakuzan tersebut. Ia juga tak bisa menyangka bahwa hari itu telah terbongkar beberapa hal; Akashi itu **murni** seorang gay, dan cintanya adalah kepada **dirinya**, dan dia **menularkan** sifat gaynya ke semua anggota _Generation of Miracles_, tak terkecuali dirinya.

_Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan haka untuk perpisahan dengan keperjakaanku_, batin Kuroko masih mematung dengan indahnya.

Kuroko gagal mempertahankan kewarasannya.

Kagami bingung dan menjadi orang yang pe'a dalam waktu singkat.

"A-Aku tak menyangka..." ujar Kagami di balik pintu ruang UKS itu sambil menangis parah; sebagai solidaritasnya untuk anggota klub basketnya yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan keperjakaannya dan juga bakal diekspor secara illegal (?) ke SMA Rakuzan. Ia menjadi bingung; antara harus melapor ke Riko dan kawan-kawan atau tidak.

_Kayaknya nggak dikasih tahu pun, mereka bakalan lebih dulu menjadi mayat_, batin Kagami sweatdrop.

Kini klub basket putra SMA Seirin sedang (dan akan) menghadapi krisis yang paling parah sejayat alam semesta; di mana Kuroko harus menghadapi fakta bahwa Akashi telah sepenuhnya menyerahkan dirinya menjadi seorang gay dan memutuskan untuk menargetkan dirinya sebagai mangsanya; plus Kagami yang tidak tahan untuk menghujat si Emperor berotak mesum nan bejad di balik sifat Emperorisme-nya.

_Dan kita akan menjadi satu selamanya, kau adalah milikku, Tetsuya~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End dengan galau, goblok, compong, pao dan pe'a dengan segala tetek bengek kenistaghan Mun— *dikeplak* ]**

* * *

A/N (Mun) : Jadi galau mau lanjutin semua _continued fanfics_-ku... ada yang usul judul yang mau di-apdet?


End file.
